The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of St. Augustinegrass named ‘DALSA 0605’. ‘DALSA 0605’ is a first generation, embryo rescue-derived interploid hybrid resulting from a cross between TAES 5382 (African polyploidy) and ‘Palmetto’. TAES 5382 is a germplasm introduction from Zimbabwe, Africa (PI 291594) obtained from Georgia. ‘Palmetto’ is a diploid variety disclosed under designation SS-100 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,395).
‘DALSA 0605’ was a peduncle selection from Cleveland, Tex. in 2005 and was brought to Dallas, Tex. The variety was propagated in 2005/2006, and planted in a strip trial in 2006 in Dallas. ‘DALSA 0605’ was originally evaluated under the designation TAES 5471-18 and included in the 2011 Specialty Crops Research Initiative Shared Spaced Plant Nursery under the designation TXSA 19. ‘DALSA 0605’ is a vegetatively propagated, genetically stable, and uniform variety. ‘DALSA 0605’ is the first reported embryo rescue-derived interploid hybrid variety of St. Augustinegrass proposed for commercial release. ‘Dalsa 0605’ was first asexually propagated in a greenhouse in Dallas, Tex. in 2005-2006 using stolon nodes.
In comparison to its pollen donor, ‘Palmetto’, ‘DALSA 0605’ exhibits longer leaf blades and longer internodes. Internode and node diameter of ‘DALSA 0605’ is wider than ‘Palmetto’. The leaf width of ‘DALSA 0605’ is similar to ‘Palmetto’. ‘DALSA 0605’ is more tolerant to gray leaf spot disease as compared to ‘Palmetto’ and has sterile inflorescences unlike ‘Palmetto’, which is fertile.
Like its maternal parent, PI 291594, ‘DALSA 0605’ is highly tolerant to gray leaf spot disease and is sterile.
‘DALSA 0605’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.